Nameless
by Alucard's Familiar
Summary: An accident turns Integra's world upsidedown. Will she even remember it? And what will become of her? AxI :Perminant Hiatus:
1. Chapter 1

Alucard's Familiar: "Hey, it's me. I'm in like this writing depression mode. I can still write, but I have absolutely no personality in author notes. So, sorry if I'm not truly ecstatic and hyper happy like I usually am."  
  
Seras: "Alucard's Familiar doesn't own Hellsing or any of it characters." *Pokes*  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Don't touch me."  
  
Seras: *Backs off* She's grumpy too. All right! *Takes charge* As Alucard's Familiar would usually say, this story is about how Hellsing finally finds the main freak chip factory in Germany and go about blowing the shit out of it. Alucard's Familiar hasn't read all of the mangas, but knows that the Nazi's have to do with most of it, so she's just warped what she knows of that into this story. It even includes the short scientist guy that she knows nothing about. She just gave him a name and wigged out personality. So excuse her calculations if she was off. It's amazing that she's actually writing."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: *Sitting in a corner poking at a keyboard with Integra watching through a half-open door*  
  
Seras: "My point."  
  
Integra: "Don't write that! That's a load of bullshit!" *Yelling at AF*  
  
Seras: *Goes into protect author mode and throws an encyclopedia at Integra*  
  
Integra: *Darts behind the door again*  
  
Seras: "Read and enjoy!" *Gets a pile of encyclopedias*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Integra stared at the paperwork in front of her, then over at the large grandfather clock. It was still early in the evening. She rose from her desk and walked out of her office and up to her room. She was tired of paperwork. She had been doing it since three a.m. that morning and she needed a small break. She changed into street clothes and walked down the stairs to the first floor. Walter met her at the door.  
  
"Out for a walk Sir Integra?" Asked the retainer.  
  
"Yes Walter," Integra answered as she stopped and waited for is usual requests.  
  
"Do you care for an escort?" He asked the inevitable question.  
  
"No, I don't need an escort, but since I know you will send one out anyways, make it inconspicuous so I can at least feel like I have some freedom," Integra said as she turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Yes Sir Integra," Walter said and went to call one of the soldiers.  
  
Integra was out on the street in a flash. Was it so wrong for her to want a little bit of time to herself? It wasn't like she did this very often, and she wanted to act like normal person at least once in her life.  
  
She made her way down to the park and walked around the small lake for a little while, watching as the waterfowl bedded down for the night. She smiled up at the sky as she took in a breath of fresh cool air as twilight gave way to the total darkness of night. She was conscious of the guards eyes on her, but she didn't make a move to point him out. He was there to make sure she would get into any trouble, and that's all he would do.  
  
She took a seat on a random bench and watched as the moonlight played on the surface of the lake, making the silent water look like a beautiful pane of glass sitting in the middle of the park.  
  
"I should do this more often," Integra said as she laid back on the bench and looked up at the stars, counting how many constellations she new. She found Orion raising his club at Taurus, and the dog star Sirius. She smiled as she recollected the stories her father had told her about the stars. She remembered only a few, but it was the recollection of her father that made her sigh in contentment. She lazily let her eyes close, thinking just to let the sounds of the city in while the darkness surround her.  
  
Shadows crept up behind her soon after, sifting through the darkness as though they were apart of it. They surrounded her on all sides and slowly closed in on her. The night was silent, the usual night life having been frozen as the cold hand of death descended upon them.  
  
A cold hand clasped around Integra's mouth and her eyes shot open and she sat up.  
  
"What was that?" Integra muttered to the darkness. She flipped her wrist to get a look at her watch and her eyes widened at the time. What had taken maybe four seconds in her dream had taken four hours in real time.  
  
She shook her head as she stood from the bench and began heading towards home. The remnants of her dream still followed behind her, as if materializing from her thoughts. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.  
  
The hand around her throat was colder than the freezing ice of the north. It stopped her in her tracks and made it all the more easier for them to pull her into the back alley. The cold seeped through her body faster than she had ever imagined. It was as though the freezing temperatures and seeped into her veins and was circulating its way through her system, paralyzing her movements.  
  
"Not much of a fighter are you?" The voice was masculine, almost pleasant to the ear, if there wasn't a slight hiss behind it.  
  
"Oh, I'm a fighter all right," Integra said as she finally gained the use of her limbs and broke out of the hypnotic grip. She elbowed him hard in the soft part of his stomach before pulling away and drawing her gun. "Never underestimate a Hellsing." She took aim, but the FREAK was faster, grabbing her throat and shoving her against the wall of an adjacent building. She was pulled away and held her in the air.  
  
"Alu-" a sharp blow to her skull stopped her call to her servant and she was dropped to the ground.  
  
"Seems she didn't expect a double attack," said the other as he walked from the shadows.  
  
"No, now hurry up and lets get this over with," said the velvety voiced vampire. "He wanted us to kill her and get out of here before her blasted servant came."  
  
"Don't worry so much Anders, she's unconscious, she can't do anything in this state," the other man grinned. "Let's have some fun." He proceeded to rip the Hellsing Mistress's clothes from her body.  
  
***  
  
Alucard looked up from his blank stare at the nearby wall of his room. He had sworn he had heard his master's plea, but it had been cut off short shortly after he had heard it. He searched the surrounding areas of the city, but her thought signature was nowhere to be found. That alone pricked up his high senses and he was out of the basement in a flash.  
  
The only way he could track her now was by scent and scent alone. Which meant he had to sift through the billions of scents of the city to find hers. Within seconds he had it and was tearing his way down the streets of London in search of her.  
  
When he reached the alleyway he was appalled at what he came upon. One of the men in the alleyway had stripped his master and was in the process of raping her. The other man he could smell was a FREAK and that only made his rage grow.   
  
His hesitation only lasted for a short second before the he took the man defiling his master and ran his head through the nearest wall. With a whirl of his body he turned and dispatched of the FREAK with one bullet from his Jackal. He turned back to his master, and to his dismay, found that her virginity was now only apart of the past.  
  
Alucard wrapped his coat around her to keep her warm as he lifted her into his arms. Depending on what she was like in the morning would decide whether the knowledge of this night would be withheld from her or not. Whether her mind would allow her the luxury of forgetting this, or would she be tortured with the horrendous memories for years to come.  
  
"It seems as if the night has given me a new enemy to fight," Alucard muttered as he made his way back to the manor.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Not so bad."  
  
Seras: "I liked the set up."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "You may have, but what about our readers. We will see what they think."  
  
Seras: "You're dull, I'm going to figure how to lift your spirits."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Good luck, and thank you to those who have read this. If I get positive feedback, I will post the next chapter. Also, can you guys help me with a title? I can't think of one, and I really don't want this to be nameless the whole time. Thank you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard's Familiar: "Next chapter." *Has Integra looming over her*  
  
Seras: "I think I have found the source of your depression." *Eyes Integra*  
  
Integra: "What? I'm making sure she isn't spouting nonsense like she did in Love Forbidden."  
  
Seras: "Sure...well, while AF gains a second shadow of misery, I'll introduce the chapter, starting with the standard disclaimer, which I have passed to Master for the time being."  
  
Alucard: "Alucard's Familiar doesn't own Hellsing or any of its characters."  
  
Seras: "Thank you Master. Now, on with the story!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Integra sat up in her bed the next morning. The night before was a blur. She didn't remember coming home, nor changing into her nightclothes and crawling into bed. She looked over at her clock and her eyes widened. "Damn, I'm late already!" She showered quickly and dressed in her suit and headed down to her office.  
  
"Good morning Sir Integra," Walter greeted her as she walked down the hallway.  
  
"Walter," Integra nodded a greeting as he fell into step with her. "Tell me, what happened last night? I fear I don't remember coming home."  
  
Walter thought quickly, "Apparently from what the guard said, you fell asleep in the park. We came and picked you up and brought you back home. You slept straight through the night. We were thankful to have a quiet night last night, which is why we let you sleep."  
  
Integra nodded, it was when the view of the park went dark that she couldn't remember anything. She accepted that she must have fallen asleep and was brought back home. "Thank you Walter."  
  
Walter took that as a dismissal and veered off course to the staircase and made his way down to the basement. His shoes clicked against the stone steps as he walked into the basement and down the hallway to Alucard's room. He knocked quietly and waited until he got an answer before walking in and closing the door behind him.  
  
"She remembers nothing?" The tall vampire asked.  
  
"Nothing, you were right, her mind has locked away the memories," Walter replied with a frown. He had met Alucard at the door when he had brought her home. He was horrified at her torn clothes and defiled honor. Alucard had done something to rid Integra's body of any pain or discomfort when she would awaken, and it apparently did the job. "So what do you think we should do about this?"  
  
"I would usually not give this sort of situation a second thought," Alucard answered, "but since this is involving my master, I do have some concerns."  
  
"Should we tell her? And if we do, when?" Walter asked  
  
"I'm not sure," Alucard confessed. "Keeping it from her may be the best idea, but if something triggers the memories, she may break down."  
  
"But telling her now may plunge her into the same situation," Walter sighed. "Seems we've hit a roadblock." He looked at Alucard for a minute, "Have you told Ms. Victoria?"  
  
"The Police Girl knows Walter, but I have made her swear to keep silent," Alucard answered.  
  
"I think she should be in on this discussion," Walter said, "Shall I get her?"  
  
"If you wish," Alucard shrugged and slipped into thought.  
  
Walter walked out of the old vampire's room and down to Seras's room. He knocked and Seras poked her head out the door. "Oh, Walter, what's the matter?" From the expression on his face, she only had to guess, "This is about last night isn't it?"  
  
"Alucard and I are discussing it, we want you to be apart of the discussion," Walter said as he started walking back down the hallway.  
  
"Uh...sure," Seras followed silently behind them until they reached her master's room. She walked in behind Walter and the discussion was picked up again. They talked for a while, comparing Integra's reactions to things of other subjects in the past. Most had gotten no reaction out of her, but they still didn't have a clear idea of how she would react to this.  
  
"I don't think we should tell her," Seras said finally. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"  
  
"The Police Girl has a point," Alucard said and Seras scowled at him.  
  
"Yes I suppose she does," Walter sighed. "Then I guess it's settled. We don't tell her. If she finds out on her own, we'll deal with the reaction then. Agreed?"   
  
"Yeah," Seras answered and Alucard nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Seems as though Anders and that human were destroyed," said the man as he walked into the laboratory.  
  
"Yes, so it seems," said the scientist with a German accent. "They have failed in their mission."  
  
"Shall I send another team?" Asked the man.  
  
"No, we'll be journeying there soon, there is no rush," the scientist smiled, "Integral Wingates Hellsing will die, sooner or later. Then, along with the fall of Iscariot, the Eastern world will be free of the vampire hunting organizations, and our vampires will be able to spread and grow."  
  
"Yes sir," said that man as he walked out of the lab.  
  
***  
  
Seras: O.o "Who the hell were they?"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Villains."  
  
Integra: "That's obvious, but who were they?"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "You'll find out. Many thanks to Phil G, Navi-Zero, wonkokthesane, and Samantha for your reviews. They are encouraging, but I still haven't come up with a title. It may just stay nameless."  
  
Seras: "Review! She'll be perkier next chapter!" *Is tying Integra up and dragging her out of the room* 


	3. Chapter 3

Alucard's Familiar: "I have my writing spirit back!"  
  
Seras: "Thank goodness." *Integra is locked in her room* Alucard's Familiar doesn't own Hellsing or any of its characters.  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Go!" ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Cold hands wrapped around her throat and pulled her down. She fought against them but couldn't make her body move. Her limbs were numb and cold as if the hands of death had laid themselves over them, keeping her down.  
  
The shadow that loomed over her closed in and Integra sat up in bed. The familiar urge to vomit crept over her and she darted to her bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach.  
  
She splashed cold water on her face after brushing her teeth and stared into the mirror, "What's going on?" It had been happening for two months, sometimes after she had that reoccurring nightmare that she didn't understand, or it just happened around 3:00am in the morning. The nightmare was happening more often, and it was beginning to bother her. She had never had dreams like it before, and she had a unsettling feeling of familiarity to the dream.  
  
She sighed and decided to dress and go down to her office to get started on paperwork. Donning her usual green suit, she walked down the hallway buttoning her jacket, noting it was the tiniest bit tight.  
  
She and Seras crossed paths and Seras stopped and looked at the Hellsing leader as she walked away from her. Seras studied her for a moment before screwing up her face and running down the hallway towards to the basement yelling, "MASTER!"  
  
Integra turned and walked backwards to watch the young vampire's flee, wondering what in the world had made her do that. She collided into someone while she was walking backwards and turned to apologize and looked into Walter's eyes, "Walter, sorry, I should've been paying attention."  
  
"That's quite all right Sir, but may I ask why you were walking backwards in the first place?" The confused butler asked.  
  
"Seras Victoria passed by me a moment ago and a second later she was running down the hallway like an idiot shouting for Alucard," Integra replied.   
  
"Rather puzzling," Walter remarked as he excused himself and walked down to the basement on the path Seras probably took. Seras's outburst probably had a good reason, and he was afraid of what that reason was, so he took the last set of stairs at a run and met Seras in the basement hallway.  
  
"Walter, I was just coming up to find you!" Seras exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Ms. Victoria, I know, now please explain to me the reason for your outburst." Walter pressed as he and Seras walked down to her room.  
  
***  
  
Integra sat at her desk tapping her finger on the wooden surface. She couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept drifting back to her dream, battling herself whether it was real or not.  
  
She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration and groaned. She felt like vomiting again and she got up and walked back to her room. When she was through nearly turning her stomach inside-out she sat on her bed and contemplated whether to go find out what was wrong with her, or let it go away on its own.  
  
"This has lasted into its second month," Integra said to herself, "Apparently it doesn't want to go away on its own." She sighed and picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Yes, I'd like to set up an appointment with Dr. Laurence please."  
  
***  
  
She slipped out of the house an hour later.  
  
"I feel like I'm breaking out of my own home," Integra mumbled as she walked through the gates, nodding to a guard as she left. It was 5:00am and very few people were up. She decided to make as little noise as possible and took the bus downtown instead.  
  
Stepping inside the doctors office was more of a chore than she wanted it to be. She had never really cared in coming before, but this time she had a chilling sense of foreboding as she stepped through the door and signed her name on the clipboard. She took a seat on one of the chairs and flinched as the cold fabric touched her skin.  
  
"Why does everything have to be so damned cold?" Integra whispered to herself as she looked about the room for something interesting to look at. She settled on staring at a wall and dozing until they called her back.  
  
They checked everything, even things Integra didn't want to be checked were checked. She began handing out glares every time the doctor started humming as they scratched nonsense down on a clipboard. Integra was grumpy and irritable by the time they were through and she wanted to stuff the doctor's head in the syringe dispenser.  
  
"Well, from all of the results we got, you're fine," the doctor finally said.  
  
"What do you mean I'm fine?" Integra asked. "I've been puking my guts up for the passed two months."  
  
"Well that's perfectly normal," the doctor smiled at her.  
  
"Perfectly normal on what planet?" Integra glared.  
  
"It's perfectly normal on earth Ms. Hellsing," the doctor said. "You're pregnant."  
  
***  
  
Integra slipped into the manor and leaned against the closed door. A thousand questions were running through her mind, but HOW was the biggest one.  
  
"Sir Integra," Walter's voice broke through her hazy thoughts and she looked up to see the old retainer standing by the steps to the basement. She could see Seras's head poking out over the banister watching and she was sure Alucard was watching through one of the walls.  
  
"Where did you go?" Walter asked her.  
  
"N-Nowhere," Integra answered.  
  
"I know when you're lying to me Integra," Walter said.  
  
Walter had used only her first name, he was serious. Integra looked up at him and felt her throat tighten up. He walked up to her and Integra looked up at him, surprised at the fact that he was taller than her. She had never noticed before. "Where did you go?"  
  
"The doctors," she whispered. She had never felt so small in front of the old butler, but Walter had gone into his fatherly mode and had turned it on full blast.   
  
Walter's expression relaxed, but just a little, "What did they say?"  
  
"Nothing," Integra tried.  
  
"You're lying," Walter said.  
  
"But..." Integra mumbled like she was ten and had broken a vase.  
  
"Just tell me," he already knew what she was going to say, he just needed to hear it from her, to make sure she accepted it.  
  
"I don't know how...I didn't do...you don't understand," Integra stuttered, trying to find away around it. "It can't be true."  
  
"Integra," Walter said.  
  
"They said I was pregnant," Integra finally blurted out.  
  
"Good girl," Walter said, "and I already knew."  
  
"What!" Integra glared at him and he could see she was holding back tears.  
  
"Seras found out first," Walter said and Integra looked over to the staircase and watched Seras dart behind it. "She smelled the difference in your blood and knew immediately what it was."  
  
"How did she know?" Integra asked. "How can I get pregnant in the first place? I'm a virgin!"  
  
Walter sighed and looked at the floor, "Come with me." He walked upstairs to the library and sat down on one of the sofas. Integra sat on a chair opposite him and Seras sat where she had both of them in her vision. Alucard appeared and leaned against the far wall.  
  
"Do you remember the night that you came home after falling asleep on the bench in the park?" Walter asked.  
  
"Yes," Integra felt uneasy at answering the question.  
  
"Well, you did fall asleep on the bench, but no one brought you home," Walter explained. "The guard we sent watched you wake up and start making your way back home. When you were about halfway home the connection with the guard was lost. I'll let Alucard pick up the story from here, since he was there to witness it."  
  
Alucard glared at the old man for making him explain the story, "You were attacked by a human and a freak. I'm not exactly sure what their motives were, but by the time I found you, you were knocked out and one was..." he hesitated for a minute, realizing that in the next moment the whole truth would be out in the open and they would finally see Integra's reaction. He cleared his throat and finished his sentence, "defiling your honor."  
  
"What?" Integra stood from her chair and stared at the vampire. "Raped me...?"  
  
"Yes, they both became smears on the concrete," Alucard answered. "I carried you home and Walter and Seras cleaned you up as best they could. I did enough to make sure your body would repair itself by morning, but apparently it could not destroy the man's seeds."  
  
One question was answered, but now a new one rose, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Forgive us, we didn't know how you would react," Walter spoke up, "We thought if we didn't tell you, you would never know, and life would go on normally. We were hoping the possibility of you getting pregnant was slim. Apparently we guessed wrong."  
  
Integra walked over to the window and opened the doors to the balcony. She stood there and watched as the sun started to peek out from the horizon.   
  
"Will you keep it?" Walter asked.  
  
Integra's grip on the railing of the balcony tightened as she hung her head and felt one single tear slip down her cheek.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Oh what shall she do?"  
  
Seras: "I hate it when you do that!"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "What?"  
  
Seras: "End things that way! It's evil!"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Thank you." *Snickers* So, what shall she do? Will she keep it or lose the child? I want you input so I know where to go. I don't think this storyline has been done before and I don't know how you guys feel about this yet, now that I've gone this far. I really don't know what she would do in the series, which is why I'm asking. The decision is ultimately mine, but I'd like your input. ^_^ Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Alucard's Familiar: "Writers block should be illegal, then I wouldn't have it."  
  
Seras: "How long did this spat last?"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Two months." ~_~ "And I'm still not back yet. This is just a hold over chapter until I can manage to make my brain work. Gets a question answered and throws Iscariot into the game. I apologize in advanced, this chapter sucks ass."  
  
Seras: O.o "AF cussed!"   
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Big whoopt." *Tries desperately to get brain to work*  
  
Integra: "It was broken from the beginning, you'll never get it to work."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: *Chases Integra around, brandishing a Care Bear*  
  
Seras: *Hides* Alucard's Familiar doesn't own Hellsing or any of its characters! AF doesn't own Care Bears either! And doesn't want to!"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Will you keep it?" Walter asked.  
  
"I..." Integra started, "I don't know."  
  
Walter knew she would think it out, wouldn't make a decision without balancing out the consequences first. She would take everything into account. He hoped.   
  
"Abortions are frowned upon by some in the Angelic church," Walter put in, "but others aren't bothered by it."  
  
"It's not the child's fault it got caught up in this," Integra said as she turned and leaned against the railing, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't see why it should suffer."  
  
"So you are going to keep it?" Seras asked.  
  
"I'll carry it, if that's what your asking," Integra answered, "I will decide whether I will actually keep it after it is born." The fire was back in her eyes again, the burning desire to prove herself.   
  
"We shall see," Alucard grinned.  
  
One of the secretaries came into the library a moment later, "Please excuse me Sir, but theirs is a phone call for you, from an Enrico Maxwell."  
  
Integra swore under her breath as she walked out of the library and down to her office. She picked up the phone and even before she could get a word out she had Maxwell's voice screaming at her.  
  
"What in God's name has your organization been doing?" Maxwell ranted. "There are FREAKS raining in here from England! What have you been doing?"  
  
"Shut up!" Integra shouted into the phone and the voice on the other end went silent. "What is blazes are you talking about?"  
  
"There are FREAKS running all over Europe," Maxwell answered, "Coming from England. Hasn't your organization been doing its job?"  
  
"Yes we have," Integra spat venom, "There has not been a time when we haven't had something attacking somewhere. We haven't had a peaceful night in over two months!"  
  
"Then what is going on?" Maxwell asked.  
  
"I don't know," Integra answered. "There hasn't been a pattern or anything on our end. What about you?"  
  
"None, they attack at random, mostly churches and nightclubs," Maxwell answered.  
  
Integra went over in her head what had been attack in England, and found that the place that had been attacked were identical to the ones in Rome. Great... "Ours is the same. Keep an eye on anything unusual about them, we may be dealing with the same things."  
  
"If it does turn out to be the same thing, I believe a meeting should be held," Maxwell said.  
  
"Fine, we'll discuss it when we find out," Integra muttered and dropped the receiver back onto its base without a second thought. She didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment, especially not Iscariot.  
  
Memories her mind fought to hide were beginning to trickle forth in an ever growing stream, shedding light onto the dark night she had thought had never happened. She rested her head in her hand and unwillingly allowed the memories come, knowing she had to face them sooner or later, and better now then never.  
  
Alucard silently watched from the shadows. This was something he couldn't protect her from, so all he could to was watch. He sent a feeling of comfort through their telepathic connection and a small wave of gratitude answered him, but no words were said. None were needed. They just stayed there, sharing the company of one another.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "I am ashamed of posting this."  
  
Seras: "At least you have something up."  
  
Integra: "At least I don't sound like an idiot anymore."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: *Throws mass amounts of Care Bears at her*  
  
Integra: @_@  
  
Seras: "Review! And try and be nice, AF needs the encouragement." 


	5. Chapter 5

Alucard's Familiar: "Well it sure has been a while since I worked on this little jewel hasn't it?"

Seras: "I agree, I was wondering when you were going to start it up again."

Alucard's Familiar: "You may not like me at the end of this chapter."

Seras: "Alucard's Familiar doesn't own Hellsing or any of its characters. What do you mean?"

Alucard's Familiar: "My readers aren't going to be happy with me either at the end. Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, and I'm playing with a new format, hope you don't mind of it looks odd for a while until I get it down."

Chapter 5

Integra stood in her room near her bed buttoning up her shirt, "Bloody hell why did he have to wait so damned long to reply."

To her extreme dislike, the incidents with Hellsing and Iscariot had been exactly the same and the attacks had spanned out from churches and nightclubs to colleges that had night classes and or dorms on the campus.

It had taken a month and a half to tally up all of the attacks and put them into categories, when, where, what day of the week, and who were attacked. They had come to figure out that the people attacked were young people in their late teens to early twenties. All was done at night from around the times of 8:00pm to around 2am the next day. Then things began to settle down and the day would dawn to a calm day while the Hellsing Organization ran on little sleep and a very aggravated leader.

Today was the day Integra would meet with Maxwell and they would discuss temporary treaties and other things so they could combine their forces and started looking for the center of the attackers more efficiently.

Integra stood in front of the only mirror in her room and gritted her teeth. No matter what she wore it didn't matter. She was showing, and there was no way to hide it with only her tailored suits to wear. She could barely close the pants and her jacket did little hide her condition, if anything it made it worse because it tended to tug at the waist and fan out at the ends now that it didn't fit quite right.

She had four buttons left on her shirt before something crashed through her window. Her head jerked over and she found a vampiress grinning back at her and she cursed under her breath that it was dusk and not dawn.

"Hello little Hellsing bitch, ready to die?" She sneered and laughed with a high pitched cackle.

After scrambling to try and grab her gun, which failed because the vampiress had managed to successfully throw it out the window before she could get it from her bedside table. Instead the blond darted out of her room and down the hallway with the vampiress right behind her. If she was right, help would be on the first floor.

"Running won't do you any good!" The she-demon screamed after her. "It will only prolong your painfully slow death! Why not get it started now?"

Integra looked back after she had slid down the banister of the stairwell connecting the 4th floor to the third to make sure the she-demon was still following her before she scrambled down the hallway, cursing the build of the mansion, having the staircases on opposite sides of the hallways.

She stumbled down the last flight of steps to the second floor and was lucky enough to be able to sidestep the vampiress as she went to attack, effortlessly getting the devil to run face first into the wall. She hid her laughter as she darted out onto the balcony of the second floor, relived to find Seras coming towards are. She signaled for the young vampire to stay hidden in the shadows as she grabbed the banister of the staircase and redirected her momentum down the stairs. The act caused her to jump and she landed on the second set of stairs before jumping off and landing just under the second floor balcony. There she stood stalk still and waited.

"So you've decided to except your fate after all," the vampiress said as she stalked towards the Hellsing Mistress.

"Not quite," Integra smirked and pointed upwards. She watched as the vampiress looked up and her eyes widened before her face was blown off and her body turned to dust. Integra sighed and looked up at Seras, but the young vampire was looking elsewhere, in the direction of the front door. The woman slowly lowered her head to level it with the door and she had to bite her tongue for fear she might say something.

At the door stood Maxwell and Anderson.

Bloody hell, he must have been letting them in as I ran down, Integra thought to herself angrily as she directed a steady glare at the two Catholics before pivoting on her heel and jogging back upstairs. Not only had she run down as they were being let in, her shirt was still only half buttoned up…

OOOO

Maxwell stood idly outside Integra's office with the company of Anderson and Walter. His thoughts were abuzz with curiosity and questions, none he could vocalize surely, but toy with in his brain until he had managed to get the information in other ways.

Footsteps called him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the Hellsing Mistress walking their way in the same green suit he always saw her in, though it did look a bit tight, and that sight confirmed his view in the entryway earlier, something was up.

"Gentlemen," Integra greeted them as if nothing had happened earlier. She opened the door to her office and walked in, Maxwell and Anderson following, and Walter taking up the rear. Integra sat at her desk while Anderson and Maxwell sat on the opposite side. "Well, what are we going to do about this?"

"It seems that neither of know what exactly is going on," Maxwell put plainly, "And it doesn't seem that our organizations have had any luck in getting any more information either."

"This is true," Integra said as she toyed with options in her head. "So we only seem to have one plausible option. Our organizations form a temporary truce and join forces to find out exactly what's going on. All boarder restrictions during the truce will be null and void so we won't have problems traveling around," Integra handed him the document that stated exactly what she was saying. "Do you agree to these terms?"

"I do," Maxwell said and surprised her with a smile, "Anything to get rid of the Satanic creatures works for me." He held out his hand after he signed the paper, "Truce?"

"Truce," Integra said as they clasped hands firmly. "Now that this is in order, Anderson is not aloud to attack my soldier, nor Alucard. And it is the same for my troops and Alucard, we will not attack you as well."

"Sounds fine to me," Enrico said. "Well, that was easy enough. I thought you and I would have to verbally grapple with one another for hours."

"As did I, but I was afraid it would turn into physical grappling," Integra added as they all stood. "I'm glad you and I were able to talk civilly for a change."

"Likewise," Enrico said as he extended his hand in a friendly handshake. "I hope to see you soon, on the same friendly terms."

"As do I," Integra said and she shook it, sending a not so frozen look at Anderson, the look saying the same thing as her actions towards Maxwell did. Walter led them out and Integra sighed in relief. No matter how friendly and calm they seemed to be towards one another, the presence of Anderson still put her on edge, keeping her tense and on guard the whole time.

A crash from her window brought her attention back to present time. "What is it with you damned FREAKS breaking all of my windows?" She pulled out her gun and shot at the vampire, only to find out that this one was ready for her attack, and dodged away from it before the deadly silver could penetrate into his body.

"Not as quick as the said you were," the freak said. "And while I keep you busy, my army is keeping the rest of the house busy downstairs." He rushed at her, tripping her and knocking her gun from her hand and kicking it under the bookcase. Integra had time to spin her legs up and around, getting them underneath her and jumping up and away from the freak before he could attack her again.

The freak darted at her again and she slid over to the bookcase. Now that her gun had been knocked under it, all she could do was hope there was an edge of it out enough for her to grab it. To her misfortune, there wasn't and she took a bullet to her left shoulder for not moving fast enough.

Where are you Alucard? Integra asked to the air, not expecting an answer. He was probably fighting his own batch of freaks. She shook her head as she darted around her desk again, picking up something from under it as she went. She was rusty with this weapon, but it was all she had left, and it was this or death. The woman kept it hidden behind her until the freak was in a good enough range before whipping the sword out from behind her. With a well aimed swing she pitched the sheath at the freak, watching it crash into its nose.

"Bloody hell," he grunted as he held his nose, "So we're going to play like that eh?" He brought out a sword from within his coat and pointed it at her, "On guard."

"So you quote those silly phrases?" Integra asked as she blocked his first attack and countered with her own. After a few strikes she new the freak was better than she was, and sheer luck was going to win her this battle if she wanted to save her own life.

A feint made her miss-block and she took a slash to her right arm. She quickly blocked the second strike to her stomach and lashed back, cutting him from his collar bone to his groin. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, but large enough to slow him down. She arched her blade down and caught him in the leg before he made a nice slash wound on her side.

Each was now at one end of the room in a face off. Both had injuries and both were tired. Stepping off at the same time, they both came at each other for their final attack, for they knew one of them would die after this strike.

There was a crashing sound and the singing of blade against blade. The two slid away from each other and stayed staring in the direction that they had been going.

Blood splashed on to the floor as Integra faltered and her arm came up to cover the giant slash wound across her chest. She heard the vampire behind her scream and explode and she smiled at her victory before falling to the floor.

The woman laid there for a long time, watching the blood slowly running little rivets through the spaces in the tiles. The light from the window had turned into a fuzzy white blur as she looked at it.

"Honor is what we have when we live," Integra whispered to the air. "And life is the only thing when can truly give. Spare this person that is I. Please, I don't want to die…" Her vision grew dark, but it didn't matter, she didn't hurt anymore.

OOOO

Alucard's Familiar: Winces

Seras: "YOU ARE EVIL! EVIL WITH A CAPITAL E!"

Alucard's Familiar: "Oh goody, I've always wanted to be called that. Well what did you think?"

Seras: "Review review! Make her update I want to know what happens."

Alucard's Familiar: "About that…"

Seras: "Eh?"

Alucard's Familiar: "I think I'm going to take a vacation from writing for a little while, give myself some time to sort out these stories a little more before coming back."

Seras: "But you just came back!"

Alucard's Familiar: "After a severe case of writers block I came back, and unfortunately, I don't know if it'll stay gone. So I'm going to go for a while, maybe let someone else take up my spot as the crazy person on the block. "

Seras: "But…"

Alucard's Familiar: "I'll explain it in full detail on my bio if anyone cares to read it. Until then, this is Alucard's Familiar signing off."


	6. Chapter 6

Alucard's Familiar: "Told you I'd update this."

Seras: "Finally."

Alucard's Familiar: (Grin) "So, now we see what happens to Integra."

Seras: "Alucard's Familiar doesn't own Hellsing or any of it's characters."

Alucard's Familiar: "If one of my reviewers comes across this fic, let me mention one thing. Me bantering back and forth with the characters is how I start and end my chapters. It's my little personality quirk that people like, and I enjoy doing it. I'm sorry if you find it annoying, but the general populace likes it. Everyone has their own opinion, and I still thank you for your review. On with the story."

Chapter 6

Integra awoke to the feeling of clean sheets and bright lights. She blinked for a moment, trying to get her vision to clear, then realized her glasses were gone. She felt the oxygen mask on her face and she reached up to pull it off, but her arm wouldn't do her bidding. After a few more attempts she was able to move her arm painfully up to remove to obnoxious piece of plastic and place it beside her. She felt three occupants in the room with her, but only had the ability to turn her head to the right for the time being.

With that view she was able to make out a slightly blurred Walter and Seras sitting in chairs near the wall dozing. She felt a ghost of a smile cross her lips for a moment at the pair before curiosity made her want to sit up and find the third person in the room. She knew who it was, but she wanted to see what he was doing, dozing like the rest of them, or watching her silently.

At the first movement to sit up, a lightning bolt of pain shot through her chest. She stopped only for a moment before continuing her struggle. She was up on one elbow when Seras woke up.

"Sir Integra," she said as she got up, stirring Walter from his sleep. "You shouldn't be moving."

"I'll do what I want," Integra said before she got herself completely into a sitting position. Her gaze instantly found the vampire leaning against the far wall without his coat, glasses, or hate. She knew by then that he was awake and watching her, though he made no movement.

"What happened?" Integra asked, "I thought I was dead."

"You nearly were, when Seras found you, but thankfully our medical staff wasn't attacked so they were able to keep you alive until an ambulance got there." He sighed, "The blade that you were wounded with was dipped in a poison. They were able to get you an antidote in time, but they are unsure about the child. They have recommended a weeks bed rest and observation to make sure you don't miscarriage."

"I see," she felt the tightly bound bandages around her arms and chest and felt a trickle of something warm run down her right arm. She looked down to find blood running down it and heard Walter groan.

"Wonderful, you started it bleeding again." He looked at his watch, "You're in luck though, you're due for a bandage change right now."

"Oh the joy," Integra mumbled as the medical staff came in. To her extreme displeasure, they had to remove her hospital gown to get at the chest wound bandages. Integra watched Alucard grin at this and she threw a death glare at him before daring a glance at the wound. What she found made her stomach roll.

The wound started near the far left side of her collar bone and ran all the way down to the end of the right side. She couldn't count how many stitches there were, but she knew there were more stitches than should count at the moment. The wound itself was not wide, so the stitches couldn't be big, but its length and depth, even to her, was incredible.

Just looking at it made her arms turn to mush as she sat there and she went to lean back, but a nurse had propped her up to where she couldn't lay back until they re-bandaged her, which hurt like hell on earth.

She ground her teeth as they tightly wound the bandages over her chest. She bit back curses and other profanity that threatened to breach her tightly closed lips and set her gaze at the tall vampire near the door, starting a silent conversation.

-How long have I been out?- Integra asked him.

-Not long, about a day- Alucard answered -Walter was an emotional mess when they found you and Seras fretted as well-

-And I'm sure you did nothing but tease my unconscious mind- Integra muttered.

-Hmph- was his reply.

-Oh, you have to be joking, Alucard? You? Worried about me? What next? Shall you actually be an angel in disguise?-

-Don't insult me like that- Alucard growled -We all felt worry, whether we admit it or not-

-My life as I know it has been completely turned upside-down- Integra sighed as the doctor and nurses finally began to finish up. –And Maxwell and Anderson? Where are they?-

-Fortunately both of the Catholics proved useful as they too helped dispatch the number of FREAKS and ghouls that had managed to enter the complex- Alucard filled her in -They've been in and out checking on you. They worry as well-

-Not for the same reasons as you three do- Integra snorted –Those two want me alive so they have the pleasure of killing me-

Alucard chuckled and Seras hiccupped. Integra looked over at the young vampire and realized by the expression on her face that Alucard had allowed her to listen in on the conversation. Her eyes narrowed with this information and she sent a direct message to Seras -What are you hiding?-

Seras squeaked again at the loudness of her master's master's mind voice -Sir, it was an accident I swear, they overheard the doctors talking to us. It really couldn't be helped-

Integra ground her teeth at the information -Where are they now?-

-They went back to their hotel about half an hour ago- Seras answered.

What followed next as the nurses and doctors left was a string of telepathic curse words from every language Integra could remember. Seras started to squirm uncomfortably in her seat as she was pelted with curses and Alucard only laughed them all off. Walter watched with a look on his face that said he was very glad he couldn't hear any of it.

"Sir Integra, please stop whatever you are doing to Seras, she isn't at fault here," Walter tried to calm the agitated woman,

"Bloody hell, why of all people did they have to find out?" Integra muttered to herself.

"Actually, for now, it may come to your advantage," Walter spoke up, "Though they do seem bent on killing you after the treaty is over, I believe they will try less often now that you carry another life with you. Even they do not wish to harm a child, since they know what it is like to deal with orphans and other children."

Integra snorted, "Seems as if I'm in the clear from at least one party for now."

OOOO

Alucard's Familiar: "Yeah, it's short, sorry, but the next chapter will be better. Integra and Maxwell get stuck fighting for their lives and can only win by helping each other. Oh the fun it will be!"

Seras: "Review! I want to see that chapter!"


End file.
